


Scenes From The Post-War Era

by Rjslpets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjslpets/pseuds/Rjslpets
Summary: These are basically brief scenes I wrote that don't seem to fit in anywhere else.The first is a courtroom scene about Barnes





	1. Dimished Responsiblity

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those scenes that you write and have no idea how anyone got there or what the situation is. Or am I the only one that happens to?

This Court has heard many complicated cases concerning the horrific actions that one human being has taken against another, but this case has been difficult for everyone concerned and the Court wishes to thank the witnesses, especially the survivors, for coming and testifying.  The evidence provided has proved beyond reasonable doubt that James Buchanan Barnes, aka the Winter Soldier, is responsible for at least a hundred known murders, including the murders of Howard and Maria Stark.

The Court has also heard all of the evidence and the testimony of expert witnesses concerning the mental conditioning that Mr. Barnes has undergone and does not scruple to call it torture.  The Court is aware of the precedents that exist with regard to crimes committed in similar circumstances such as torture, having heard cases against child soldiers and those under duress who commit horrific acts.

The Court has also considered the precedent of Loki and his control of both Erik Selvig and Clint Barton as presented by the defense. While the Court recognizes the defense of forced mental conditioning, there is not a direct parallel to that situation in this case. As laid out in the record by witnesses, the only way to release someone from the influence of Loki was to render them unconscious. As a result, the people under control were incapable of freeing themselves and, therefore, they could not be assigned any legal responsibility for their actions while under control of Loki.

The case of Mr. Barnes presents differently. All testimony and the experts agree that Mr. Barnes was able to throw off the mental conditioning that he had been subjected to when he was presented with the person of Stephen Grant Rogers, aka Captain America. Mr. Barnes’ emotional connection to Mr. Rogers allowed him, in multiple incidences, to break out of the mental conditioning and prevent himself from harming Mr. Rogers. As a result, the Court must believe that Mr. Barnes was at some level capable of throwing off the conditioning and did not, because he was not emotionally invested enough with any of his other victims.

The Court recognizes that Mr. Barnes cannot be considered fully responsible for the actions he took as the Winter Soldier since he was not fully competent at the time he committed the crimes. However, we cannot deny that he had the ability to throw off his conditioning and did not. Therefore, the Court finds that he has diminished responsibility for said actions.

Therefore, it is the finding of this Court that James Buchanan Barnes should be remanded as a in-patient resident to the Bellevue Hospital in New York City in the State of New York where he will participate in the Bellevue/New York University Program for Survivors of Torture until such time as his doctors present evidence to the Court that he is no longer a danger to himself or others. The Court directs that an order be drawn up for this sentence. To the victims of the Winter Soldier, the Court expresses sympathy and condolences. To Mr. Barnes, the Court hopes that he may find healing.


	2. Stick Them In a Giant Microwave and Press Defrost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This short scene was inspired by a comment I made to Chapter 4 of There's Always Enough Blame to Go Around
> 
> Takes place at some point after the movie when the UN is doing an investigation into what exactly happened
> 
> This also has the longest end note I have ever created

“I am still very confused over several points.” The UN representative spoke with slight accent. She was a career diplomat and was very conscious of being the first woman to lead an investigation such as the one into the events around the inception of the Accords. “You say that you went to Leipzig to get transport to Siberia to prevent a world threat. What exactly was the threat?”

“There were five super soldiers in a Hydra Base in Siberia, mam, and, as far as we knew, Zemo was planning to defrost them and use them. It was essential that we go and stop him.” Steve answered her respectfully. He had learned the hard way that it was always better to keep a respectful tone.

“Yes, yes,” she replied impatiently, “I understand _that_. But I don’t see how 5 people, whether they are super strong or not, could threaten Russia, let alone the entire world. They didn’t have access to armaments such as nuclear bombs. In fact, according to the reports, they had no weapons at all. What was the urgency that made you to decide that you couldn’t wait to tell anyone else about the soldiers?”

“Mam,” Steve was holding on to his patience, “Zemo was going to wake them up. If we couldn’t get to them at the base, there was no telling where they would have gone or done. We needed to move quickly.”

“They were _frozen, in Siberia_! Zemo was only about 10 hours ahead of you and he had to go to Novosibirsk and drive to the base which was hundreds of miles away in the snow. So, at the most, he was driving to the base when you got to the airport in Leipzig. I imagine that it would take some time to unfreeze the soldiers. I mean, it isn’t like he can stick them in a giant microwave and press defrost.” The representative had obviously lost her patience. “If you had been delayed by another 10 hours or even a day, they still would have been at the base as far as I can see. And why does this situation even require the Avengers (or whatever you were at that point)? I would think the Russian military more than sufficient and they were actually in Siberia. It would have been faster to tell them and they could have apprehended Zemo before he left the city.”  The Russian diplomat instantly agreed with that assessment from where he sat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes 9 hours to fly from Vienna to Novosibirsk (it takes 10 hours if they are coming from Bucharest since it is totally unclear where they are holding Barnes) which is the largest city in Siberia. I am assuming that Zemo triggered Barnes and then jumped in a cab arriving at the airport at least an hour before his flight to get through security. (By the way, you can fly from 
> 
> All the cities in Siberia are in the southern half along the Trans-Siberian Railroad. A Hydra base wouldn’t sit unnoticed for years near any city so it would need to be hidden away. And the wide shot seems to indicate that it is a pretty remote location.
> 
> The northern part of Siberia is largely uninhabited and huge (about 13.7 million square miles, 77% of Russia’s land with only 27% of its population almost all of whom live in the southern cities), so that must be where the base is.
> 
> Even given hand-waving comic stuff, it still would have taken Zemo at least two days to get to the base, so he was still traveling there when our heroes were fighting at the airport. Also, I am guessing that even in Siberia you can't rent one of those military transport at the airport rental car desk so he would have to go somewhere first to get that.
> 
> The Russian army is one of the most powerful in the world. They could take out 5 super soldiers and they were probably nearby on the border with China.
> 
> Finally, I know that we are supposed to believe that the frozen soldiers were terrible psychopaths who would immediately plunder and pillage. But we really don’t have any basis for thinking that except that they were attacking Hydra for making them super soldiers and Barnes' memories (which is really not reliable). So maybe they would have woken up and immediately wanted to check on their families or go have blintzes (“I’ve been frozen for years by Hydra. I’m going to Disney World!”). 
> 
> The more I think about it, the stupider the whole situation is. I am left with the conclusion that Steve blew this out of proportion purely to support his objections to the Accords.


	3. Sweet Siberia To a Small World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The comments on these scenes is giving me far too many ideas. This is crack

Tony caught up to them outside the base with his usual quips on his tongue. Then they got serious as they moved quietly into the Hydra base. As they snuck towards the light in the main chamber, Steve noticed that it was flickering like _firelight_.

They all three stopped and stared at the scene in front of them. There, in the center of the tubes that must have held them frozen were the four Winter Soldiers. The most feared of the Hydra death squads, responsible, according to Bucky, for more kills than him, psychopaths and true Hydra believers, sitting around a campfire, drinking vodka, and singing, what even Steve could tell, were ribald Russian songs. There was a second of complete stillness when the soldiers caught sight of the trio who had just entered.

Then one of them jumped up and bounced over, waving the vodka bottle and yelling happily in Russian. Steve’s head whipped around so fast, Tony thought he heard it snap, when Bucky answered the hail and accepted the bottle. Steve was staring as Bucky followed the Soldier back to the fire, sucking on the vodka bottle. Tony, on the other hand, knew a party when he saw one and figured this was far better than a fight. He snapped up the faceplate, while saying, “Hey Friday, what’s Russian for ‘how about letting me have some vodka’?”

Steve remained horribly confused all through the singing and drinking. He watched dazed as Vision arrived with marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate bars. He gave up on understanding anything when Tony taught the Winter Soldiers how to make s’mores and they thanked him by teaching him completely filthy Russian songs (which Tony later used to torture Natasha).  Tony returned the favor by teaching them “Sweet Siberia,” which they then all sang at the top of their lungs (out of tune).

Steve never really could explain what happened in that Siberian base, even a year later when he found himself at Disney World with all the Winter Soldiers (including Bucky) who were singing “It’s A Small World After All.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have never seen 'Silk Stockings'
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBQZ6VzeWUk


End file.
